


Educated Fleas

by Spn_kink_sock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_kink_sock/pseuds/Spn_kink_sock
Summary: Another kink meme fillhttps://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/138116.html?thread=45415812#t45415812The prompt was: “I just see something along the lines of Dean telling Sam where babies come from while he's inside Sam. I'm ok with mpreg or a/b/o ad long as Sam gets pregnant, ages up to filler, top!Dean please.”Or, Dean teaches Sam about the birds and the bees, ABO Wincest style.Warning, Sam is 12, Dean is 16.





	Educated Fleas

The title is from that Cole Porter song that goes, “Birds Do It, Bees Do It, Even educated fleas do it, Let’s do it.”

 

***

Dean continued to thrust, even though his knot was starting to fill up. Underneath him, Sam was twisting and trying to thrust up to meet him. “So, you see, Sammy, the Alpha’s cock fills up with blood and gets very hard. Then due to hormones, there are these urges to put that cock inside the nearest willing Omega. Especially when that Omega is in what they call heat. Like you are.”

Sam’s heat fever had broken already, but he was still wild underneath Dean. But Dean could see that he was lucid again. Sam was precocious and of course, he had to go into his first heat at twelve, one year before the official “explains all so Dean doesn’t have to” sex ed class at school. But he’d broken down to crying and screaming, so Dean had no choice but to take care of him, being as they were in the middle of freaking no where with Dad gone for a week and no money to buy suppressants or even toys. Only Sam didn’t really know what was happening or why.

“It’s getting bigger, Dean,” Sam said. “I can feel it inside me. Why is it getting bigger?”

“All Alphas have this thing on their dicks called a knot. It’s like this bulb of flesh. And you, the Omega, have these muscles inside your pussy, that will grab on to it. It’ll hold us together for a while, so don’t freak out. It’s going to feel weird, but really good, ok?”

“Ok. But why? Why do we have to stay held together?”

Dean could feel the rim of Sam’s cunt catching as he thrust in and out. It would be too big to pull out again soon. 

“So the Alpha makes this stuff called sperm and the omega has these little tiny eggs inside him. And it feels really good to the Alpha to push out his sperm into the insides of the Omega. The knot makes sure the sperm stays inside long enough to meet up with the egg that the Omega makes. That’s how babies are made. The egg and the sperm meet, see?”

“I’m not a kid anymore, Dean,” Sam snarled. “You don’t have to talk to me like I’m five.”

But then Dean did the thing where he swiveled his hips and it caught an Omega just right, rubbing his knot against Sam’s internal bits, so that Sam couldn’t talk anymore for a bit, just huffed and moaned as he built to an orgasm. 

“Oh, yeah, and because it feels really good.”

He chased his own orgasm, knowing he’d taken good care of Sam first and neither of them spoke for a while, just grunted and once, at a particularly good bit, Sam screamed. 

“That’s it, baby boy,” Dean said, “That’s an orgasm. Makes you feel so good that the whole ridiculous thing is worth it. You like that?”

Sam flushed face smiled big, “Yeah, that was good. Can we do that again?”

“Whenever you want.”

“Why does it feel wet down there? Did you put your sperm in me?”

“I did.”

“Are we making a baby, Dean?”

“Yeah, seems pretty likely at this point.” Dean said. “There’s some pills you can take if you don’t want to have a baby. But we have to get them for you as soon as we’re done here.”

“No,” Sam said. “I wanna have a baby. I want your baby.”

Actually, the Sam’s heat was stopping. That meant pretty much one thing when it ended so soon. Conception had already happened. Sam was pregnant. They were having a baby and one before Sam had even known what was really happening. Still, a baby. That was pretty awesome.

“Admit it, I’m a pretty awesome sex ed teacher,” he said. “Would you want Mr. Herbert in Health Class to put a baby in you as he explains how its done?”

Sam hit him in the face with a nearby pillow, but then sweetly snuggled up against him, to enjoy the afterglow of their breeding. Yeah, a baby with Sammy would be awesome.

END


End file.
